Lily Osborn
Lillian Osborn is a human and eventual Keeper Appearance Lily had long black hair that often reached the middle of her back. She would wear it up or down. Lily had pale skin, and would usually negate makeup. As she grew older, she began wearing more and more expressive clothing. During her time with succubis abilities she would often dress in tight clothing with more makeup to try and attract people. Childhood (1997-2013) Lily was born in Newmoor and became friends with other locals Micah Sargsan, Lena Bradbury, Carter & Hannah Beaucroix-Hale, and OTHER GUY. Lily was closest with Carter. She and him would often go off together. They shared mutual love of Harry Potter and fashion. She was the first person Carter came out to. In middle school, Lily became the victim of harsh rumours in the school making her unpopular. She would often stay in the library at lunch with Carter. Highschool After Madeline Beaucroix's death, Lily tried to comfort Carter but he pulled away from her not responding to any of her messages over the summer. As such, Lily became closer with Micah, another of Carter's closest friends. He also admitted to her he had feelings for Carter. She is initially skeptical when Lena comes to her talking about magic. However, she grows interested as Lena starts to practice. She is the one Lena usually practices with, and often does the research on the spells. She does not find out about vampires or the other parts of the supernatural world until Hannah tells her. At one point, Lena accidentally puts a spell on Lily making her a succubus. In this time she uses her abilities,specifically to try and seduce Leuthar into telling her information, but comes to the realization she is asexual. Her abilities remain but grow weaker as more time goes on. Lily is approached by Isabelle Fletcher for an internship. She soon discovers Isabelle's identity and credentials. She continues her research however, introducing Isabelle to her friends. She remains in Newmoor until her senior year. When Isabelle leaves, she offers Lily the opportunity to come with her and train to be a keeper for the Library of Magik Artifacts at The Crauxley School of Magic. Lily accepts and goes with Isabelle. After Newmoor Lily and Isabelle first go to Boston, and then back to Isabelle's hometown of Paris. Lily enrolls at the university where Isabelle works in cultural studies and literature. She and Isabelle live here for 2 years. In this time she meets an architecture student, Harry Norton who she begins to date. When lily hears of what has happened in Newmoor she contacts Carter, and Lena. She briefly visits New Orleans and helps Lena locate a way back into Newmoor. She returns to Paris, and then she and Isabelle leave for Italy after tracking down Euthalia, who they've been trailing in their studies. The trio live together whilst they track down the stone dagger and Maricus. Lily goes to Newmoor with Euthalia to retrieve the stone dagger. She stays and says goodbye to Carter with the rest of her friends. She attends his funeral. She comforts Micah, and the two reflect on Carter and everything their lives have become. She says goodbye to her friends again and leaves with Euthalia. Trivia * face claim: Lana Condor Category:People Category:Human Category:Keeper